


I Want It All

by eriwrtr



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, EXOVelvet, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriwrtr/pseuds/eriwrtr
Summary: unbetaed
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Kang Seulgi/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Recreational Activities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed

**The third day** of their luxury break on the Caribbean island of St. Kitts dawned hot and bright. Once again, her husband was nowhere to be found.

Irene stretched her slim, naked body under the sheet. Her skin was already sun-kissed from their first few days and her tan looked even darker against the white cotton. Above the bed, a wooden paddle fan spun a gentle breeze and the sound of birds singing drifted through the window.

Her hand strayed to the other side of the bed. Suho’s side was still warm; he hadn’t been up for long.

Irene searched her memory, trying to recall what adventure he was out on that morning. Sailing? Scuba diving? Game fishing? She knew she shouldn’t complain. Her husband’s love of all things sporty and adventurous kept his body as hard and lean as it was at the age of thirty. Her idea of a perfect vacation, however, consisted of lying pool-side for hours on end, a steamy paperback in hand and a cocktail by her side. Even after five years of marriage, their choice of activities weren’t perfectly compatible.

Irene swung her slender brown legs off the side of the bed and stood. Still naked, she made her way to the mini-bar fridge and helped herself to a bottle of sparkling mineral water. Despite the relatively early hour, the day was already warm. Using her hand, she applied the cool moisture of the bottle’s condensation to her chest and temple.

The luxury room was complete with private garden and a huge outside rain-shower. After the antics of the previous night, she needed to take a shower and rinse off before heading out to the pool.

The memory made her squeeze her thighs together, taking pleasure in the lingering tingle in her loins. She’d never grow tired of Suho’s body moving above, under and inside hers. It was a shame they never got the chance to continue the evening’s love making into the morning. Suho was always up at first light to attack that day’s adventure.

Irene took a swig from the bottle and made her way outside to the tiled shower area. A large, silver shower head protruded from the wall, circling directly above her head. Another couple of nozzles were attached to the walls on either side, creating a full-body shower experience.

She turned on the tap and water hammered onto the tiles. Irene put the bottled water on the floor and stepped in, the cool water rinsing off her hot body. Tipping her head back, she let the water run through her long black hair, swishing down her spine. She closed her eyes and allowed the water to pummel her.

Warm hands circled from behind, cupping her breasts. Irene shrieked, her heart clambering into her throat. She tried to spin around but a hard, naked body pinned against hers and a voice whispered in her ear, “Stay right where you are.”

Irene grinned, but her pulse continued to race.

“Suho!” she protested, but they both knew she didn’t mean it.

His warm lips met with the side of her neck, sending goose bumps across her skin. Fingers massaged her breasts, rolling her nipples into hard nubs, sending shock waves of pleasure coursing between her thighs. His lips nibbled and teased their way down to her shoulder and Irene pressed back against him, the length of his cock rigid against her lower spine.

She wanted to reach back but Suho had her firmly in his grip, his arms wrapped around her body. He pushed her up against the shower, her hot nipples meeting the cool tiles.

He released his hold on her and took one of the side shower nozzles off the wall. The hard stream of water massaged her skin and muscles as he held the spray against her shoulders.

Gradually, Suho moved the shower head down. His other hand travelled down the front of her body skirting her flat stomach. He pressed his palm against her pubic bone, pushing her ass out toward him.

“Bend over for me, baby,” he said, his mouth hot against her ear.

With her hands braced against the tiled wall and trembling in anticipation, she did as she was told, arcing her back and bending to forty-five degrees. Her ass pushed back against him, but he back away slightly, and continued the downward movement of the shower.

The hard stream massaged the creamy curve of her buttocks. Irene dropped her head and moaned, knowing exactly where he was going.

Using the shower head, he aimed the blast at the tight ring of her ass. The individual jets pummelling on the sensitive area made her gasp. The stimulus cause deep contractions within her pussy, all of her internal muscles pulsing in a heady flow of pleasure.

With his free hand, Suho reached around her body, his fingers seeking the sensitive hooded num between her thighs. He flicked her clit, sending little tremors of bliss through her. He slid two fingers down her folds separating her, and pushed a finger inside, slicking his digit in her cream.

Irene whimpered, her eyes squeezed shut.

Suho dropped the shower head and moved them both out of the flow of water. He withdrew his finger and used her moisture to lubricate the tight opening of her ass. His body was wet and taut against hers, his erection rock hard against her hip.

He slowly pushed a finger into her asshole. Irene instinctively tightened at the slight burn as he pushed past the taut ring of muscle.

“Relax, baby. You know I’d never hurt you.”

Totally trusting him, she relaxed, her muscles loosening and allowing him access. Irene groaned again and pushed back on his hand. He reached around her body with his other hand and located her clit once again. With slow, firm circles he massaged the sensitive spot, all the while sliding his finger in and out of her ass.

The sensation built within her, a tightly wound coil in the pit of her belly. She knew she wouldn’t last long. Already her body started to move of its own accord, every muscled tightening and relaxing in a pace to match her husband’s rhythm.

After five years of marriage, Suho could read every sign her body threw at him. Knowing she was right at the peak, he slowed his movements and slipped his finger from her body.

“Don’t come yet,” he told her. The bell end of his cock nudged her lower back. “You think you can take all of me?”

“Use the baby oil,” she gasped, jerking her head toward the small, clear bottle she kept in the shower to keep her skin soft after a day in the sun.

He picked it up and she heard the click of the cap opening. The next moment, cool fluid dribbled over her bottom and Suho’s hands returned to work on her, smoothing the oil into the smooth curves of her buttocks. He pulled her ass cheeks apart and oil run over her pucker.

“That wasn’t quite what I planned for you to do with it,” she half-moaned, half-laughed.

He dropped a kiss on her shoulder. “I know, but I couldn’t resist. I adore seeing you all oiled up.”

Irene twisted her head back to watch Suho trickle oil onto the length of his cock. She loved watching his strong fingers wrapped around that beautiful, long duck as he massaged himself, his hand skimming up over his length and back down again.

He leaned over her back and the smooth head of his cock nudged her tight opening. Ready to take him, only a little pressure was needed to push the bell of his dick inside her back passage. They stilled for a moment, allowing her muscles to stretch around the girth.

With only a slight shift, he slowly inched the full length of his cock deep inside.

“Oh, god,” she dried, her head spinning with a combination of pleasure and sharp sting of pain. Her palms flattened against the tiles, using the wall for support as Suho moved into her, her muscles gripping the length of his cock like a fist.

Thrusting slowly and carefully at first, he built up a momentum. Their bodies slapped together, his balls hitting her pussy. His hand found her clit once again but instead of slow circles he knew would build her up, he used fast flicks that tip her up over the edge.

In a sudden burst, Irene’s orgasm powered over her; her whole body a tingling mass of ecstasy, spreading from her center out into her limbs. She cried out, the sound echoing in the confined space, her eyes squeezed tight, her mind rolling with pleasure. Suho managed to hold himself until the last waver of her orgasm jolted over her. He pulled from her body, letting go of his own release, hot cum spurting over her back and buttocks.

They stood there for a moment, catching their breath, and then Suho pulled her back under the water, rinsing her clean.

Irene twisted around to face him, her cheeks flushed, her legs weak. His messy brown hair spiked in all directions, his dark brown eyes roving her naked body, a satisfied grin on his face.

“I thought you were going fishing this morning,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a long, slow kiss on his mouth.

He returned the kiss, his arms encircling her waist, pulling her hard against him before breaking the contact. “Diving,” he corrected her with a grin. “but I couldn’t get my beautiful wife off my mind and decided we should have a little recreational activity of our own this morning.”

Irene grinned against his mouth. “And here was I thinking there weren’t any activities we could do together,” she said.

“There will be as long as our main interest is each other.”

“Of course,” she said. “Now, are you going to carry me back to bed or are you going to run off and leave me for something more exciting?”

He scooped her up in his arms. “Nothing is more exciting than you.”


	2. FlatHates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed

**“Oh fuck.**..yes...yes! Fuck me in the ass Kai. Yes! Fuck it harder...harder!”

Sooyoung straightened the glasses on the edge of her nose and sniffed. Her fucking flatmate was at it again. Literally. She gritted her teeth and shoved her fingers in her ears, trying to concentrate on her advanced physics paper and drown out the screams of ecstasy coming from the room next to hers.

“Oh my god...oh my gooooood! You’re so big. I want more...give me mooooore!”

As if the over excited screams weren’t enough, a loud banging commenced against the wall in front of her. Sooyoung’s eyes widened when the water of her goldfish’s bowl began to ripple. Disgusted, she rescued Haetnim from his perch near the wall and whisked him away to her bed, placing him out of thrust-reach of the romping couple next door.

Really? Did he have to fuck her up against the wall?

Pissed. Sooyoung glared up at her ceiling, hating her flatmate with even more gusto.

Jongin Kim, also known as Kai, was a slut-on-a-stick. They’d been flatmates for an entire semester and so far she liked him no better. If it weren’t for his twin sister, Sooyoung’s best friend, she’d nver have agreed to rooming with him.

Apparently Jongin had been kicked out of his last room. When Yeri, Jongin’s sister, had come to her for help, she’d been sorely tempted to say no. Jongin had a reputation for being one of the biggest fuck boys on campus.

Even she, the resident campus nerd, had heard about his antics. And so far, he’d lived up to every one of them.

If he wasn’t fucking, he was at the gym. She didn’t know how he managed to stay in college, but seeing how they were in the graduating year, she had her own suspicions about what Jongin did to earn the A-grades his entire line up of female professors handed out to him like confetti.

She seethed, her temper reaching the same climax as the girl screams from next door.

“Fuck...fuuuuuck! I’m cuuuumming...I’m fucking cummiiiiing!”

Finally, she could take no more.

“It’s December and so is fucking Santa!” She hollered, jumping off bed and banging the wall with her fits. “If you don’t shut up I’ll make you deep throat the old bastard!”

With that, she stomped to her door and threw it open. Another few steps and she’d reached the flat’s stereo. With a malicious grin on her face, Sooyoung plugged her phone into the aux and hit play. The sounds of a church choir blared through the flat, the sounds of Silent Night sung in angelic tones flooding the place.

“Let’s see if you can get off to this, you pair of over sexed testicle dick suckers!”

It didn’t take long.

In a few minutes, the door to Jongin’s room was flung off its hinges and a brunette girl came stumbling out, furious.

“Get a fucking life, Sooyoung! Or better yet, get some dick, you frigid bitch!”

“I would, but you’ve given most of them herpes by now,” Sooyoung gave the angry girl a bored look. She barely recalled her name, Lyra or something of the same sort. She had a reputation nearly as sordid as the man she’d just finished fucking. The brunette girl looked even madder at Sooyoung’s reply and she yelled something over her shoulder before storming towards the door.

Sooyoung grinned when it slammed shut.

One down. One to go.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, cockblock?”

Ah, the man himself.

Sooyoung crossed her arms over her chest when Jongin stepped out of his door. He was butt ass naked. She didn’t blink, however. There were very few things that Jongin could do to suprise her these days. She’s known him since they were little.

She ran her eyes over his junk with a bored look, finally looking u to his gaze. Jongin smirked.

“See something you like?”

She pretended to think for a moment. “Nope. Just a manwhore who can’t tell the difference between a real orgasm and a bitch’s fake scream.”

Jongin chuckled, running a hand through his hair before striding across the living room. Sooyoung was used to his antics he did everything he possibly could to annoy her. Walking naked through the flat after she’d interrupted his latest screw fest was a new one, but she was hardly surprised.

“We need to talk about your whores,” she turned the music off, glaring at him as he rummaged through the refrigerator. He wasn’t listening to her. “Jongin. I’m talking to you.”

“Sorry, I don’t fuck virgins.”

She blinked. Then her eyes narrowed. “I’m not a virgin.”

Jongin bent, giving her a prime view of his ass and the sizable cock that still wasn’t soft, hanging between her legs. She frowned, darting towards him. She grabbed the bottle of milk just before it met his lips.

“And that’s my milk. Buy your own.”

He looked at her, then he jerked the bottle out of her hands and took a swig. “Consider it a payment for interrupting me and Trisha.” He drained half the bottle, looking like he enjoyed the split second of rage that crossed her face. “And just for the record, I’m not fucking you. Virgins are too much work.”

Sooyoung could have castrated him. “I’m not a virgin, dipshit. And this has to stop. I’m studying, Jongin. I can’t focus on my schoolwork while you whores are fake screaming your name through the walls.”

“It’s not fake,” Jongin was back in the refrigerator. Probably stealing her food. “But you wouldn’t know. You’ve probably never cum in your miserable life, have you cockblock?”

Her jaw tensed.

Jongin was a bigger dick than the one between his legs. Trying to negotiate with him was like trying to soften a concrete wall. Things hadn’t always been like this between them. They’d been friends once, close friends.

Now, however, they were lucky to be in the same space without playing insult badminton. He knew she wasn’t a virgin. She knew she wasn’t. But Jongin still called her it just to try and get a rise out of her.

He also did it for other reasons she didn’t want to think about. Reasons that she did her best to forget about.

Sooyoung pushed the door closed, finally catching Jongin’s attention. He looked at her with a scowl. “This is getting old, virgin. If you want my attention that bad, then get on your back and spread your fucking legs. Otherwise, leave me the fuck alone and go back to whatever it is salty prudes like you do.”

He might as well have slapped her. Sooyoung’s cheeks flushed and anger leaped into her gaze as she glowered at him.

“I’m not a virgin!”

Jongin’s scowl deepened. He took a step her way, towering over her. Sooyoung wasn’t short, but Jongin was both tall and broad. “Like fuck you aren’t. Why else would you always be on my case about the girls I bring home? Why do you even give a shit about what I do in my own space?”

“Because you don’t stay in your own space, Jongin!” She took a step backwards, but still glared up at him. “I’s studying and I can’t focus when your whores are trying to scream the fucking roof off!”

“Bullshit,” he met her gaze evenly, staring down at her with contempt. “I know what it is. You’re jealous. You’re fucking jealous. You’d rather screw with the girls I bring home, because where you really want to be is beneath me while I fuck that virgin pussy of yours silly.”

She slapped him. Hard.

Jongin’s head snapped back with the force she put into the blow. Her chest heaved, anger coursing through her body.

“I wouldn’t touch you if you were the last fucking dick on earth,” she seethed. “I’d rather claw my eyes out than let you touch me, Jongin.”

His eyes glinted, flashing with anger. “Then lets prove it.”

Before she could react, he’s pinned her up against the kitchen wall. Sooyoung’s eyes widened when she felt her arms yanked up into the air and pinned against the hard surface. Suddenly, Jongin’s hard, lithe body was between her thighs, his feet kicking her ankles apart so he could thrust his fast hardening cock up against her clothed pussy.

“Fuck off, Jongin! Get the fuck off me—“

Her scream was cut off when he used one hand to keep her arms above her head, and then slapped the other one over her mouth. She glared at him, trying to bite him, but he only forced her lips against her teeth in a painful pressure until she stopped.

“I’m sick of this shit,” Jongin was breathing heavily, holding himself against her. “I’m sick of your shit, Sooyoung. You’ve always had it in for the girls I dated, even before college. I don’t know what the fuck is your problem but you will stop this bullshit, do you understand me?”

She growled at him, trying to knee him in the balls. Jongin blocked her easily, however, his eyes hardening into decision.

“You stop this. I’m serious. Fucking serious. You stop it or I will screw the problem right out of your damn head, do you understand me?”

Sooyoung was mad. She was so mad. She couldn’t move. Jongin had her pinned against the wall, well and truly. His words got beneath her skin, wormed in and hit so close to home that tears sprung up into her eyes.

Jongin saw her start to cry and he froze. He dropped her like he’d been burned.

“Soo,” he changed from angry to concerned in one quick move. The sound of her old nickname made Sooyoung tear up more. She swung at him, but it lacked conviction. He caught her hand easily, not letting her go. “Fuck, Soo...shit, don’t cry. What the hell are you crying for?”

“Because you’re such...a jerk!” She sobbed. “You’re suck a dick, Jongin.”

He looked stunned. Sooyoung knew why. They always fought. They were always at each others throats. It had been that way ever since high school, in their senior year. Up until that time, he’d been as close to her as his twin sister.

In some ways, he’d been even closer.

It had all changed on her birthday. She’d decided that she would finally tell him about the crush she’d had on him since they were old enough to know what feelings were. She’d told a mutual friend, they’d planned everything.

Then, when the moment had come, she’d found Jongin locking lips with the same friend that was meant to help her.

“Soo,” Jongin was touching her, his hands grasping her shoulders. “Fuck, don’t cry. Yell at me, scream and call me a fucker but stop crying. Fuck I can’t take it when you’re like this.”

She cried harder.

That was the only other time that she’d cried. When she found him kissing their friend. After that day, teenage Sooyoung had grown up real fast.

She fled to her room and flung her door shut, locking it and sliding down into a tearful heap against it.

She didn’t open it. Not even when Jongin pounded against it and demanded she talk to him.

Sooyoung stayed quiet until he gave up and left her alone.

Then she gave into the tears once more.

\--

Sooyoung woke up in the night to a loud crash.

Startled, she leaped out of bed, grabbing the nearest thing as a weapon. It was her goldfish bowl.

“Stay back! I’ve got a weapon and I swear I’ll use it—“

The light switched on. For a moment, it blinded her and then Sooyoung blinked in confusion when she realized just who had broken into her room.

“What the hell do you want, Jongin?”

The man standing by her window, rubbing his neck with an irritated look. He was wearng briefs, something she was inwardly thankful for. The sight of his cock at this time would most likely caught her off guard. As it was, she was still drowsy with sleep and clutching her goldfish like he was a baseball bat.

“What the hell were you planning to do with that?” Jongin stared pointedly at Haetnim. “Give me wet feet?”

“You’re not worth the effort,” she glared at him, putting her fish down. She crossed her arms over the thin camisole she was wearing, giving him the coldest glower she could muster. “The question is, what the actual fuck are you doing breaking into my room?”

Jongin looked sheepish.

“You didn’t unlock your door.”

Sooyoung narrowed her eyes. “And so you climb through my window because...”

“You were crying.” He frowned. “The last time I saw you, you were bawling your eyes out Soo. You haven’t answered me in hours. You wouldn’t pick up your phone, you wouldn’t talk. My sister would kill me if I did something to hurt you.”

“Oh so now you care,” she rolled her eyes. “Well thanks, but no thanks, but I’m fine. Now get out.”

“Hold up.”

Jongin stepped towards her, looking down at her with an unusual expression on his face. Sooyoung swallowed, stepping away from him. After what happened in the kitchen, she was wary of him.

“Don’t touch me—“

“I’m not going to hurt you, Soo. Jesus Christ, would you calm down? Why are you always sensitive around me?”

“Because you’re such a dick,” she muttered.

“There you go again.”

She stared stubbornly at him. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Jongin folded him arms, looking at her through narrowed eyes. “Well we’re going to talk about what happened this afternoon. You might be a pain in the ass sometimes, Sooyoung, but I have a heart. If what I said hurt you then I’m sorry—“

“I don’t want your apology.”

Jongin stared at her. Then his face hardened. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop blocking me out, Soo. Ever since we came to college, it’s like you’ve thrown up a wall around the girl I used to like and put up a fucking bitch in her place.” He glowered, glaring down at her with anger. “Stop that. What happened to the days when we were chill? When things were normal?”

“You ruined them,” she replied coldly. “Like you ruin everything.”

“I ruined them?” Jongin was growing more agitated. “Bullshit. You were the one who did a complete one eighty on me without so much as a reason why. Let’s get this straight her, I was not the one who took years of friendship and shit on them like they were yesterday’s trash. That was you, Soo. That was all you.”

Her jaw dropped. Then she spat, “You were the one who decided to start getting to know the entire campus, pussy first!”

“Not this again. That’s it. I’ve had it.”

Jongin was at the end of his ropse. That much was clear. For whatever reason, Sooyoung knew that they’d both reached the end of their limits and they were pushing each other into dangerous territory.

He snapped first.

Sooyoung shrieked when Jongin lunged forward and almost dragged her towards the bed.

“Jongin, get off—“

“You’re so obsessed with my fucking cock,” he growled. “If it matters so damn much to you, Soo, then fine. You can fucking have it.”

“I don’t want your cock!”

“You’re all shit,” he shoved her towards the bed. He was strong. Sooyoung regretted neglecting her gym time. Jongin forced her onto her own bed, belly down, without so much breaking a sweat. His hand was around her neck, forcing her knees to her mattress. “You’re always on my case for fucking girls who want to be fucked, Soo. Why the hell would it matter to you unless you were jealous?”

“I’m not...jealous,” she gasped, trying desperately to write out his grasp. Her ass was in the air, her thin pajama bottoms the only things standing between her and her very angry flatmate.”I wouldn’t be jealous if you were king...fucking...kong.”

Jongin laughed darkly. “We’ll see about that. Do you still like to be spanked, Soo?”

She froze.

The reason why she hated Jongin so much was not only because he’d kissed her friend the very night she’d been about to confess how she felt about him, truly.

But Jongin was also her first.

They’d been each others. It was the reason Jongin called her the virgin – it had been a term of endearment once, she’d been his virgin. Now, he used it as an insult. Because she didn’t fuck everything that breathed, like he did.

She remembered those days where it had been fumbling body parts, flushed faces and feeling pleasure for the first time. She’d been an adventurous kid and Jongin had been only willing to comply. They’d told each other that it was just fooling around, that they weren’t serious.

For her though, it had been. She’d fallen in love with him and she’d thought he was the same. Only she’d left it too late to tell him.

Jongin’s hand rubbed lightly across her ass. He hummed, “Hmm. No panties. Bad virgin.”

“I’m not...a fucking...virgin—aaahhhh!”

Jongin’s hand cracked down against her ass. Sooyoung strained against his hand on her neck, writhing on the bed. He wasn’t gentle. The sound cracked through the air and send a searing pain through her fleshy cheeks.

“Fuck you, Jongin!” She gasped, bucking against the second crack. And the third. “Ahh! Fuck...you!”

“We’ll get there, baby,” he breathed heavily above her, holding her down as he palmed her ass and stroked the heat away. “But first, let me punish this goddamn ass some more. It’s been too long since I’ve heard you scream.”

He abused her ass. Sooyoung lost count of the sharp blows landed on her poor bottom. He was methodical, the bastard, using enough force to hurt, but not to bruise. He went straight for the fleshiest part of her cheek too, using his hand to first punish her, and then to soothe away the pain.

By the time he paused to let her break, she was a trembling mess. Tears leaked from her eyes onto the bed, sobs coming from her mouth.

“Fuck you...Jongin,” she whispered brokenly. “Rot in hell.”

“Shh,” he leaned forward, his body covering hers as he arched over her. Sooyoung groaned when she felt his cock press up against her ass. She felt like it was on fire. Jongin’s lips tugged at her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine. “Don’t lie to me, Sooyoung. You always liked to be spanked. Tell me that your little pussy isn’t leaking right now...deny me if you can.”

Sooyoung squeezed her eyes shut. The worst part was, she couldn’t.

Her silence was her answer.

“I thought so,” Jongin murmured. “You see, Sooyoung. I know you. Much as you think I don’t, I know you better than you sometimes know yourself. But you’re been a stubborn fucking bitch for the past three years... and I have no idea why. But tonight, the secrets end. You’re going to tell me what the hell your problem is, and we’re going to fix this, or I swear I will fuck your brains out right here on your own bed.”

“No,” she groaned, shuddering beneath him. “You can’t...”

“I can. And I will. Are you going to cooperate?”

Sooyoung bit her lip.

She could, she knew. She could tell him. But she’d held on to her secret for years. She could tell him now and admit her weakness, that she’d fallen for him. Her pride reared its ugly head though and the idea repulsed her.

She pursed her lips, refusing to answer.

“How unfortunate,” Jongin’s voice rased against her ear. Her stomach fell at his tone. “Well then... let’s see how wet a good spanking still makes that pussy of yours, then, shall we?”

Sooyoung moaned in shame as she felt her pajama bottoms being pulled down. Jongin didn’t even do her the decency of taking them all the way off. He held her, forced her to stay on her hands and knees as he peeled off the thing layer, slowly revealing her glowing ass and her very, very wet pussy.

“Dirty girl,” he chuckled in the air. “Kinky little nerd aren’t you, Soo? No one would know that beneath that nerdy exterior, there’s a girl who likes to be treated rough.”

She was gasping for air, feeling the coolness hit her pussy. She was so wet, she could feel her juices dripping down the inside of her thigh. Her own body had betrayed her, responding to Jongin despite everything in mind screaming at her not to. He knew it to. He’d overridden her protests, disregarded her pleas to stop, he’s smacked her ass until she’d almost cum from the dual sensations of pain and pleasure.

And as she was about to find out next, he wasn’t done.

“Sooyoung, baby. I’ve missed this pussy of yours. Let’s see if I still know how to make you scream.”

Jongin’s sultry whisper in her ear should have warned her of what was about to come. She should have known that he’d want her screaming. But still, when the first blow came, she was completely unprepared. Her lungs filled with air and the only radon she didn’t wake up the neighbours was because he fisted a hand in her air and forced her scream into her own mattress.

He began to punish her pussy.

\--

Sooyoung’s throat was hoarse from screaming.

From the very first swat against her pussy, she’d been fighting a losing battle. At first, she’d struggled. She’d screamed, cursed and threatened Jongin within an inch of his life if he didn’t let her up off the bed now, but he’d only laugh at her and landed another sharp blow squarely over her pussy’s sensitive lips.

Despite herself, she’d responded. Gradually her screams had turned to whimpers, then finally into long, low groans. Her thighs had stopped jerking with the impact and started thrusting lewdly against his hand, seeking more.

“My little virgin,” Jongin’s voice was at her ear, his breath whispered across her skin. Sooyoung was gasping, her body taut as a bowstring as his fingers stopped their torture and instead slid slowly over her nether lips. “You’re wet, Soo. Soaked.”

She could barely think anymore. All she was aware of was Jongin’s fingers as he slid two slowly up and down her pussy’s parted lips. She could feel her own arousal aiding his caress, she could feel how easily his fingertips slip over her.

“Oh, god,” she groaned, gasping for relief. “I don’t...want this.”

Jongin was on her in a second, mouth against her ear. His body pressed into hers, the ridges of his abdomen pressing into the curve of her back. “Liar. Don’t lie to me, Soo. Aren’t you sick of the bullshit yet?” She shuddered when his teeth grazed herear, she heard his rasp breath – he was just as affected as she was by his explorations of her body. “Admit it, you want me to fuck you.”

She made a sobbing noise, shaking her head. “No...no...”

“Yes.” Jongin was merciless. “You want this. Don’t lie to me.” He moved, jostling slightly. One hand still on her neck, he replaced the one at her pussy with his cock. Sooyoung groaned when she felt his brief covered cock pressing into her. He was as hard as she was wet. He ground against her, letting his bulge torment her even further. “You’re so wet you’re soaking my briefs. Fuck...”

They both shuddered this time, Jongin was all but screwing her, slowly grinding against her pussy in a way that had her fingers fisting into the sheets, her lips parting in wanton little pants. God, it felt amazing.

She was going to cum if he kept this up.

“I never understood...why you changed,” Jongin rasped, “Why did you change? We could have been so good together.”

She grunted, pushing back against him. “Because you...ruined...my life.”

“I didn’t,” he snarled, suddenly letting go of her. “You ruined mine. When you told Faye that you couldn’t ever imagine being with me.” Before Sooyoung could even contemplate moving, or responding, Jongin was between her legs. She barely had time to frown in puzzlement when he moved. This time, she felt his breath on her pussy and her heart dropped.

Oh god.

He latched onto her, plundering her privacy with his mouth.

“Oh my god!” Sooyoung arched up off the bed, he eyes wide with shock as Jongin are her out. “Oh...fuck!” she didn’t stand a chance. Jongin feasted on her pussy like a starving man, tongue snaking between her lips and plunging into her body without warning. As if that weren’t enough, his fingertips had found her clit, forcing the hood back and tapping its engorged surgace.

She lost it, though, when his other hand found her ass.

“Ahh!” Sooyoung came, clawing at her own hair and riding her flatmate’s face in jerky thrusts. Jongin timed it perfectly, his thumb pressing into her tight asshole and popping inside her, the pain of his sudden entry bringing on another orgasm that had Sooyoung convulsing around his lips and sending an intense, almost painful wave of pleasure through her with each ejaculation.

When Sooyoung finally regained control of her body, she sank down on top of the covers with an exhausted grown, trembling with the effects of Jongin’s skill.

“Fuck,” he swore behind her. “I forgot how good it feels to make you cum, Soo. You’re beautiful.”

Sooyoung didn’t respond. She couldn’t. She was still catching her breath, eyes squeezed. Shut in disbelief. She knew she must have made a sight, her pajamas around her knees, belly down on top of her bed, legs splayed apart and pussy exposed.

But that wasn’t why she felt so naked. A single tear trickled down her cheek.

“Hey,” a finger wiped the track of moisture away. “If you’re going to cry, it’ll be from cumming so hard you can’t stand it. But it sure as hell won’t be for any other reason. Talk to me, Soo. Tell me what’s going on in that feisty little head of yours.” He clearly wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Jongin didn’t bother covering her, in fact before turning over, he tugged the pajamas off her legs. In a move that confused and excited her, he wound her legs around his waist, pulling her into his lap and holding her there.

She stared at him. Jongin returned her gaze evenly, the fire in his eyes still burning. They stayed like that, almost breathing each other in. Sooyoung wrapped around him, her thighs around his waist. Jongin’s hands were clasped loosely around her back, gently stroking the soft skin there.

Finally, she spoke. “Why did you kiss her?”

Jongin frowned. “Who?”

“Faye,” she whispered back. Her gaze dropped, finding his chin and staying there. “Why did you kiss her?”

“Is that what this is about?” Jongin used a finger to tilt her head back up towards him. His eyes were full of surprised disbelief. “You’ve been mad at me all these years for kissing a girl back in high school?”

Sooyoung swallowed. “No,” she muttered. She bit her lip, thinking – it was time to tell him. She might regret but she’d held her silence for long enough now. She took a deep breath. Sooyoung knew she was lying to herself when she said that it didn’t hurt, but his words from earlier had lit a tiny flame of hope in a fire she thought had flickered out long ago. “I fell for you, Jongin. All those years ago, I thought I was in love with you.”

Her face was aflame with embarrassment, but his was nothing compared to her. Jongin was looking at her with a mixed expression. Shock, surprise – and a lot of regret.

Jongin looked...sorry.

“I was going to tell you,” she continued quietly. “It was my birthday. Faye knew everything. You bought me a locket and I made the decision that that night, I was finally going to own up and say you meant more to me than just a...whatever we were.” She looked at him then, really looked at him. Her heart squeezed and there was a tremor in her voice when she finally confessed.

“I was going to tell you that I loved you.”

The room was deathly silent. Sooyoung could hear every harsh breath that Jongin took. He looked as if someone had hit him in the stomach. When he spoke, he almost sounded as if he had been windee.

“Sooyoung,” his cheekbones were flushed and Jongin looked like he was about to be sick. “Shit. Soo...I’m so sorry.”

Whatever she’d been expecting, it wasn’t this. Jongin had always been a cocky bastard. It was one of the reasons that she’s like him so much in high school – he’d always worn a smile and had a witty comeback on hand. He’d make her laugh until her stomach ached and then he’d kiss her until he took her breath away.

He was always so confident.

But now...Jongin had tears in his eyes.

“Shit,” he choked. “Shit, I screwed up.”

Sooyoung couldn’t disagree with that. Sensing he had move to say, however, she stayed quiet. Despite her mixed feelings about the man, she found her hands lifting to run over his biceps, gently stroking his skin. It was a small gesture, but something in her still wanted to comfort Jongin, despire everything.

“I shouldn’t have believed her...but fuck, Soo.” He cupped her jaw, his own tense as he stroked her face with a trembling hand. “When she said that you’d told her about using me for sex – for fun, I believed every word.” Jongin’s other hand joined his first and he held her, his grasp almost desperate as he searched her gaze. “She’d never have been able to screw with me so easily if I hadn’t been as mad about you as I was.”

Sooyoung’s heart started beating again. Fast. It thudded painfully against her chest.

“You mean—“

“I was crazy about you, Soo,” his grasp on her tightened and Sooyoung saw every minute particle of truth in his gaze. She’d never seen Jongin like this – so vulnerable, so sincere. “I am crazy about you. I always have been.”

She was staring at him like she was seeing him for the first time. Then, breaking the spell, Sooyoung drew back her hand and slapped him. Twice.

“What the—“

“That’t for believing that bitch,” Sooyoung glared at him. “And for every single girl you fucked since.” Jongin stared at her, gobsmacked. Swallowing hard, she stared back at him, her hand covering the skin she’d just abused. “But this....this is to show you that I’m still crazy about you too.”

Sooyoung pulled his head towards her own, her lips parting in a heated kiss.

Jongin made a low sound in the back of his throat when their mouths met. It sank deep into her being – everything about him did; how he tasted, the shudder that went through when she opened her mouth and let his tongue slide silkily against her own – god, every part of this man drove her insane. Crazy, madly, insane.

“You’re an idiot,” she groaned against his mouth. “A big...fucking...idiot.” Jongin grunted, his hand fisting in her hair and tugging backward so he could plunder he mouth with more ease. “But, god help me, Jongin you’re my idiot.”

He grinned against her throat. She felt a gentle scrape of his teeth when they pulled back against her throat.

“I’ll make it up to you,” he murmured against her throat, feathering kisses along her pulse. “I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, Soo.”  
  



	3. Pool Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a /very/ self indulgent fic. unbetaed.

**Kyungsoo’s strong arm** cut through the clear blue of the water, his powerful thighs kicking a beat, driving him on.

His fingertips made contact with the edge of the pool and, in one swift movement, he flipped himself over and pushed off the side with his feet.

Kyungsoo was alone in the pool, though his trainer, Minseok, stood on the side timing his lengths and shouting instructions. Kyungsoo had been there since five that morning. He was now two hours into his training schedule which consisted of five hours in the pool and two in the gym.

His Olympic dream was strong and steadfast. He couldn’t imagine someone trying to achieve Olympic greatness without being one hundred percent focused on the job. Swimming meant everything to him, and while his friends were out at bars, getting wasted and picking up girls, he was in bed early, stone-cold sober, and ready to wake at first light to start his training. His friends complained that he was being dull, and needed to loosen up a little, but they just didn’t get it. They wouldn’t think he was boring when he was standing on a podium, a gold medal around his neck and with the world watching.

At least this particular pool was open air. The Seoul sky above, and the warm sun climbing into the blue, certainly made this part of his day more enjoyable.

Just as Kyungsoo finished his length and came to a halt at the end of the pool, the door of the women’s locker room swung open. Breathing hard from the exertion of swimming, he pulled off his goggles and shook water off his buzzed short hair.

A blondie with shoulder-length, bouncy hair walked out. Her bare legs were topped with a pair of tiny cotton shorts. A tight little waist nipped in above her rounded hips and a white cotton polo shirt barely covered her midriff, her breasts positively straining to burst from the top.

“Who’s that?” he asked Minseok, who was standing behind him.

“New physiotherapist,” the older man replied.

“What happened to Yixing?”

“Broke his leg falling off a ladder. He’ll be out for six weeks.”

“It that supposed to be ironic?” Kyungsoo said, an eyebrow cocked. “The physio broke his leg?”

Minseok snorted but didn’t answer. Instead, he raised a hand in greeting to the new arrival.

The young woman gave a smile, squinting in the bright sunlight, and headed over to them.

The muscles of Kyungsoo’s back and shoulders bunched together as he folded his arms beneath his chin, supporting himself on the side of the pool. He caught the new arrival eyeing his body—but perhaps she was simple assessing him for professional reasons.

“Kyungsoo Do,” said Minseok, “this is Yerim Kim.”

She squatted in front of him and held out her hand. Now it was his turn to squint up at her, the bright sun directly behind her body, but her wrapped his wet hand around her slim fingers.

“Good to meet you,” he said. “I hear you’re going to be taking care of me for the next six week.”

“I sure hope so,” she said with a smile.

Yerim stood and he took in her strong, slender thighs. _Yerim Kim did some working out of her own._

“Right, no time for chatting,” said Minseok. “We’ve got work to do.” He gave Kyungsoo a sharp nod toward the pool, a motion that meant, ‘get back out there!’

Kyungsoo continued to push himself, even more so now that he knew the new physio’s eyes were taking in his every move. He was a strong swimmer, to say the least, but he suddenly become more aware of his physique, of how every muscle in his body constricted and relaxed as he pushed himself through the water.

Finally the session was over and Kyungsoo pulled himself out of the pool, water trickling down his hard, tanned chest. Yerim handed him a sports drink, her eyes trained on his defined abs.

“Thanks,” he said and cracked open the lid, downing the vitamin-rich liquid.

“Right,” said Minseok. “I’ll leave you youngsters to it. I’ve got somewhere to be.” He gave Kyungsoo another nod. “Same time tomorrow?” his trainer phrased it as a question but they both knew he’d be there.

“Sure.”

Yerim grinned at him. “My turn,” she said, her head tilted on one side, her hair brushing her shoulders. “I’ve been looking forward to getting my hands on you.”

Kyungsoo’s heart picked up a notch. _Was she flirting with him?_

“Great,” he said, trying not to blush. “We’ve got the pool for another forty-five minutes until it opens to the public.”

“That’s plenty of time. Now I want you on your back.”

“Wow,” he said, trying to hide his nerves with a little flirting of his own. “And you’ve not even bought me dinner.”

Yerim laughed and her tits jiggled beneath her shirt.

_Holy shit, this girl was sexy._

She rolled out a blue exercise mat. “On your back,” she instructed.

The skin-tight, extremely short shorts he swam in left little to the imagination as he got to the ground and reclined on the spongy material. If she touched him in just the right—or wrong!—way, she’d notice the effect she was having on him in an instant.

Kyungsoo filled his mind with non-erotic thoughts-his mother... emptying the trash... cutting his toenails—anything to get his mind off the extremely attractive woman now on her knees at his feet.

The sun blazed down, drying his skin and hair. Yerim ran him through a number of stretches, her soft hands holding his foot and pushing back firmly, increasing his stretch for him.

“I noticed you’re favouring your right side,” she said. “Are you getting pain on the left?”

“You’re perceptive. But it’s not pain, just a little stiffness.”

“Come here then,” she said, motioning for him to sit up.

Kyungsoo did as he was told and Yerim scooted up behind him. Her talented hands kneaded the muscles of his back, up to his neck. From behind, she took the sides of his face between her palms and gave his head a swift wrench to one side. Something in his neck cracked, the sound scarily loud in the otherwise quiet pool, but instantly the tight side of his body relaxed.

Kyungsoo rolled his shoulders a couple of time. “That’s amazing.”

“I’m not done with you yet,” she said, pressing him back down to lie on his stomach.

Her hands trailed back down his shoulder, her warm skin and firm, insistent fingers massaging their way down his back. Her thumbs worked his lats—the muscles on either side of his spine. She worked lower, her hands skimming the curve of his buttocks, before she dropped right down, massaging his glutes.

Kyungsoo suppressed a groan. He was glad to be on his front right now, with her hands so close to his ass. The whole of his anus, perineum and balls tingled and tightened as her hands sent nerves firing in the direction. She worked the back of one his thighs with both hands, her thumbs creeping higher until she finally brushed his balls. Kyungsoo’s whole body stiffened, the contact sending blood rushing to his cock.

“Oh, sorry!” she exclaimed.

“No, it’s fine, really.”

“I’m so embarrassed,” she said.

He turned his head over his shoulder to get a look at her. “Don’t be.”

“Maybe we should leave it for today,” she said, moving to get to her feet.

Forgetting himself, Kyungsoo twisted himself around to catch her arm, preventing her from rising.

Her eyes widened as his barely restrained erection poked from the top of his shorts. “Oh!” She gasped.

It was his turn to be embarrassed, heat flushing his cheek. He was about to flip himself back over and die of shame, when Yerim dropped back to her knees. Her expression changed; her lips suddenly slack and full, her eyes hooded and heavy.

“You really enjoyed the massage, huh?” she asked, her voice little more than a whisper. Her eyes still trained on his erection.

Kyungsoo nodded, too scared to move in case he somehow broke whatever magic was happening in that instant.

The smooth, mushroom head of his dick poked from the waistline of his swim shorts. Yerim placed her hands on each thigh, rising over the top of him, her breath heating his sensitive skin. With a little dart of her tongue, she licked the clear bead of pre-cum from the slit of his cock.

Kyungsoo gasped.

She reached up and pulled down the top of his shorts, allowing his huge erection to spring free. He propped himself up on his elbows, wanting to watch this sudden turn of events.

The heated, wetness of her mouth enclosed his cock and he inhaled as pleasure made his head swim. His fingers laced in her hair and he had to resist pushing her head down, impaling her on his full length. But Yerim didn’t need much encouragement—she pushed down deep so his head brushed the smooth, soft skin at the back of her throat.

Kyungsoo groaned as she bobbed back and forth, her lips creating a tight seal around his girth, creating friction as she moved on his dick. The pleasure was exquisite but he didn’t want to come in her mouth. He wanted more of her.

“My turn,” he said, gently pressing back on her shoulder.

Yerim lifted her head, his cock slipping from between her lips. Kyungsoo pulled her down to the mat and then got to his knees, scooting down. He tugged off her tennis shoes and popped the button of her short. Peeling them down her thighs, he exposed her simple cotton panties. She stretched out before him, her breasts heaving beneath her shirt. Kyungsoo wanted to get his tongue inside her, but he couldn’t miss feasting on those gorgeous tits.

Moving back up her body, he pushed the material of her shirt up, he pushed the material of her shirt up, exposing her flat, tanned stomach. He dropped a kiss on the smooth skin of her belly, before nuzzling his way up.

Yerim helped him out by sitting up slightly and pulling her shirt over her head, dropping the garment on the ground beside her.

“I’m guessing you want this one off as well,” she said, slipping off her bra-straps from her shoulders.

“Absolutely.”

She peeled the bra from her body and threw it to one side, leaving her only in her panties.

He groaned at the sight. He’d known they were big from the way they’d strained against her shirt, but now they were free from restraints they were exposed to him in all their glory—luscious creamy globes, big, dark nipples at the center of each.

Yerim lay back again and Kyungsoo hovered over her. He dipped his head, taking her right nipple, already hard and elongated, into his mouth. Her nipple was big enough to really feel like a mouth full and he sucked it up to the roof of his mouth, his tongue swirling the crinkled areola.

His cocked was so hard, he thought he might come over her there and then. Her hand reached from, circling his erection in her hot little palm and gently pumping him as he suckled, first on one nipple, before moving to the next.

But he wanted to taste her sweet nectar, bury his face in her snatch before driving his cock into her center and fucking her hard.

Reluctantly, he lifted his mouth from her breath, and got to work peeling her panties down her thighs. Her hand fell away from his cock as he kiss his way down, over the soft dip of her belly, down to where a small strip of hair led down to her clit. Kyungsoo pressed her thigh apart and climbed between them.

Using two fingers, he splayed the lips of her pussy, causing the engorged nubbin of her clit pop forward, pink and wet and swollen. He hardened his tongue to a point and gave her clit a flick. Yerim inhaled sharply, her body rigid beneath him. She lifted her hip to him, inviting him to continue.

Kyungsoo didn’t need any encouragement. Flattening his tongue to a paddle, he dipped down, and then dragged his tongue up her slit, from her base back up her clit. The heady aroma of her arousal filled his nostrils, the musky tan of her lubrication coating his taste buds.

Yerim moaned, her fingers brushing the back of his head as she squirmed beneath his attention. Wanting to bring her on even further, Kyungsoo slipped a finger into her tight channel, his saliva and natural lube making the passage easy. Her inner muscles clamped down around his digit and he pumped it back and forth before adding a second. He focused his oral attention back to her clit, alternating fast flicks with sucks, and then grating his teeth across the sensitive bud.

He could tell she was getting close, her breathing coming ragged and interspersed with little gasps of ‘oh, oh, oh.’ Her stomach and thigh muscles were taut and she thrashed her head back and forth as he fingered her hard, ramming his digits all the way up to the knuckle. He licked and suckled her clit increasing the pressure and movements, driving her wild.

She gave out a final cry of “Oh, God,” and her hips bucked. Her internal muscles pulsed and rippled around his fingers, pulling him deep and tight. Moisture drenched his hand as she came hard against him.

“Oh, God,” she said again, but this time with a different tone. Her breasts heaved beautifully as she caught her breath. She looked down at him, grinning up from between her thighs, and said, “I hope you’re going to fuck me now.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.”

He rose above her and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling his head down to hers. Her kiss was hard and deep, her tongue pushing forcefully into his mouth, dancing with his. The idea of her tasting her own juices on his lips turned him even more.

His cock was as hard as iron as he positioned against her soft folds. With a thrust of his hips, he drove deep into her wet, swollen flesh. She was so tight, her inner muscle holding him firm. Her slim thighs caught his hips, her legs twining around him, her heels pressing into the flexing muscles of his ass.

Kyungsoo pulled back and plunged into her again, her hips rising to meet his. They quickly fell into a rhythm, their movements steady and precise at first, but then growing fiercer.

His balls become tight and heavy, slapping against her as with every stroke. The heat and tingling tightened right from his asshole, along his perineum, to condense in his cock and balls. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He buried his face in her neck as his orgasm mounted over him, his cock swelling to the point of explosion.

“Oh shit, I’m coming again,” she moaned, her pussy tightening and contracting around the hard length of his cock, milking him.

His orgasm broke over him, his eyes squeezing shut against the power of it. He held himself deep as he jerked inside her, the stream of cum exploding from the end of cock feeling like for a moment he had transcended to a whole new level of pleasure. A second shot of cum, but this one less intense, made him grit his teeth against his cry, followed by a third. His eyes remained shut for a moment, his body relaxing as the orgasm faded.

Exhausted, Kyungsoo collapsed beside her. Her cheeks and chest were flushed, her curls mussed. Their chests heaved in exertion.

Finally, able to speak again, Kyungsoo rolled to his side and grinned. “As amazing as that massage was, I’m not sure that was the most professional thing to be doing on your first day.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “So are you going to get me fired?”

“Are you kidding? And anyway, I was hardly professional myself. I’m already dreading your six weeks being up.”

The door to the men’s bathroom opened and the pool manager walked out. He saw them, still half naked, lying on the floor and his eyes widened. Yerim grabbed her clothes from the floor, using the scraps of material to cover her tits and pussy.

“Oh, sorry, Mr. Do.,” stammered the manager. “I thought you were already done.”

“We are now, Sehun,” he said, giving Yerim another grin. She smiled back, her cheeks pink, clutching her clothes to her body.

“Well... I’ll just give you a minute,” he said, backing out of the pool.

“No problem,” called Kyungsoo to his retreating figure.

Once they were alone again, they fell together, giggling.

Yerim set about tugging her clothes back on. She ran her fingers through her hair and said, “Same time tomorrow?”

Kyungsoo grinned back. “You bet.”


	4. Stopover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed

**Seulgi made her way through** customs, zipping through without needing to pick up any luggage. Her small roller-case bumped along behind her as she walked, her heels clicking on the ground. Her cute outfit drew glances from people she passed; the navy tulip skirt, white shirt and airline issued jacket hugging her curves.

She stepped through the glass doors of the airport and into the humid Singapore heat. Peeling off her jacket, she raised a hand, flagging down one of the local cabs to take her to her hotel.

Most of the other air hostesses coupled off and headed to their hotels with arms linked, chatting and dragging their tiny suit cases behind them. Seulgi had other plans. She spent twelve to eighteen hours at a stretch holed up with her work colleagues and as much as she loved them, she needed some space to breathe.

A cab pulled up alongside her and the driver got out. He nodded to her, his eyes flicking down to Seulgi’s chest, to where her cleavage spilled from her tight, white shirt. Seulgi grinned to herself. She knew she looked good. The driver popped the trunk and deposited her small case in its expanse before slamming the lid.

Seulgi slid into the backseat and leaned forward. “Silana Beach Resort, Sentosa,” she told him.

The driver nodded and pulled the car out into the traffic. Seulgi settled back in her seat and relaxed, watching the world go by. Within forty-five minutes, the cab pulled up to the resort.

The hotel combined luxury with rustic charm. Dark wood, wicker furniture, and huge pots holding palm trees surrounded her she approached the front desks.

“Hi,” she said, smiling at the petite woman behind the desk. “I have a reservation in the name of Chanyeol Park.”

The girl tapped some keys on her computer. “Mrs. Park,” the receptionist said. “You’re in room two-four-one. The suite.”

Seulgi smiled. She’d not booked the room herself and the suite came as a surprise. Her husband was a pilot for the same airline she worked for, but they rarely got to work the same flight. On the odd occasion they managed to schedule a stopover in the same place at the same time, they made sure they made the most of it.

Not needing anyone to carry her bag, Seulgi made her own way to her room.

She opened the door to a room that screamed elegance. Cream walls and a dark wood floor complimented each other. The four-poster bed had white nets drapes from each corner. A flat screen television was attached to the wall opposite the head of the bed, but she didn’t plan on spending much time watching it. A luxury bathroom with his and her sinks, a sunken spa tub and a separate shower adjoined the bedroom.

Beyond the bed, a sitting area with cream couches and a glass table looked out to the balcony. As she took in the view, a small monkey jumped on the veranda, bouncing over the outside wicker furniture before stopping at the doors, its tiny paws pressed up against the glass. Beyond the furry primate, a blue sky and an even bluer ocean stretched out before her, tiny white boats bobbing on the waves.

Seulgi sighed, her whole body relaxing. Her job had its low points, but this certainly wasn’t one of them. When she was scrubbing out the bathroom because one of the passengers was suffering from travel sickness and they were at ten thousand feet and still had ten hours to go, she couldn’t help wondering what the hell she was doing in her job. Yet, when they finally had a couple of days off, deposited somewhere hot and exotic, it made the rest of her job worthwhile.

Not wanting to miss a moment of sun, Seulgi threw her case on the bed. She unzipped it to display her outfits—several bikinis, a couple of summer dresses, and shorts and t-shirts. Looking forwards to feeling the cool of water of the pool on her skin Seulgi peeled off her uniform, pushing the form-fitting skirt down her shapely thighs and unbuttoning her blouse to reveal her perky breasts. Naked, she picked out her favourite bikini—a black and white animal print—and pulled it on.

Grabbing a paperback and a see-through caftan, Seulgi headed to the pool.

The pool area was as luxurious as the rest of the resort. Lush palms rushed above ahead. A man-made waterfall rushed down a sheer wall, the water trickling into a freshwater spring pool.

From a bamboo pagoda with tropical foliage creeping around the beams, she collected white fluffy towel from a man behind a counter. Looking around at the mattress-covered sun loungers, she picked one out. In an alcove of natural rock, with palms surrounding it, the position of the sun lounger meant she had some privacy from the rest of the pool.

Seulgi settle on her stomach on the lounger, enjoying the feel of the hot sun on her almost naked skin. She reached behind her body and pulled open the tie of her bikini, allowing the material to fall away.

Lying with her breasts crushed beneath her, her paperback in hand, she got lost in her book.

A shadow fell over her.

Seulgi glanced up to find a man with melting brown eyes and the body of an underwater model standing over her. His broad shoulders and narrow waist created a triangle against the sun. Held in one hand was a bottle of sun lotion and he flipped it to his other hand before holding it up for her to see.

“You should be careful,” he said. “The sun out here is fierce.”

“I’m sorry,” she said with a smile, “but I’m waiting for my husband.”

Her new companion smiled back at her and dimples appeared. “I’m sure your husband wouldn’t want you to get burned.”

A tremor of excitement ran through her and she squeezed her thighs together, pleasure contracting deep in her pussy. The thought of having this guy’s hand in her made her wet.

“I like to tan,” she said.

His eyes roved her body, skimming over the curve of her ass, her slender thighs and long elegant back.

“I can see that,” he replied, “but you should know it’s not good for you.”

“There are a lot of things I do in life that aren’t good for me.”

“Do you mind?” he said, nodding to the side of her lounger.

Seulgi gave a non-committal shrug and he settle on the edge.

“You have beautiful skin.” He held up the bottle again. “May I?”

Seulgi shrugged again, her aloof countenance belying the excitement racing through her.

Cool lotion trickled onto her upper back, making her squirm. Moments later, his warm hands made contact with her skin, smoothing out the creamy fluid, rubbing the muscles of her shoulders and the back of her neck with firm strokes. The massage eased away the last of the tension from the long flight and Seulgi couldn’t help her whole body relaxing under his attention.

His strong fingers worked their way down, rubbing the muscles along either side of her spine, down to the dip of her lower back. He skirted the curve of her ass, his fingers going lower, slipping beneath the edge of her bikini bottoms.

 _Would he do it?_ She wondered. Would he have the nerve to try to go further, right here where numerous other people sunbathed and splashed in the pool? His body hid her mid-section from one side and there were rocks on the other. While people might be able to see her head and shoulders, to anyone who might catch a glimpse of them, they simply looked like a guy applying lotion to a girl’s back.

Seulgi wiggled beneath his hands, lifting her ass slightly, hoping he’d get the message that she was giving him the green light. A heavy sigh that was almost a moan got him moving. His contact had already left her bikini bottoms damp with her desire. His hand slid right beneath the fabric, down over her ass, cupping the whole of her pussy from behind with one large palm. Seulgi drew a sharp intake of breath, shocked at his blatant audacity, but her body responded to his caress. Her cunt pulsed, cream flooding her channel, moistening his hand.

He lifted his hand back up again and trailed his fingers down the crack of her ass, before reaching back down and using one finger to open the lips of her swollen pussy. From behind, he pushed one finger inside her, dipping into her wetness.

Pleasure rippled in waves through her body, tightness building at the center of her core. He fingered her as she lay on her stomach, her face buried in the crooked of her arms.

His thumb circled the tight star of her ass, using her own moisture and his slick fingers to lubricate the area. He didn’t penetrate her ass, just stimulated the area, making the whole of her nether region hypersensitive.

His movement grew faster, tight little circles on her clit, the fingers of this other hand hard and deep within her. She felt like she was pushing down hard enough for him to fist her, and she almost wished he would, just to experience that total fullness.

But in the end his words, not his fingers tipped her over the edge.

He leaned in toward her and spoke in her ear, “I’m going to fuck you so hard when I get you up to our room.”

The dam broke and Seulgi came, the coil at her core springing open, pulsing through her body, her toes curling. She cried out into the crook of her arms, hoping her own flesh would muffle the sound. Her orgasm rocked her body and she bore down harder as her pussy rippled over his hand, clamping down again and again.

Finally, the last of the waves swelled through her, leaving her head spinning and her body utterly relaxed.

Seulgi lifted her head from her arms. “Holy crap,” she said. “That was amazing.”

“You know we have a perfectly good room booked?” he said. “How about we head up and finish this off on the bed?”

Pulling her bikini top to cover her breasts, Seulgi twisted around and pulled him down for a kiss. His lips met hers, desire firing the kiss. His hand reached up cupping one of her pert tits, his thumb grazing her hard nipple.

“Hey!” she said in mock annoyance. “Someone might see.”

He laughed, “Yeah, right. Someone like your husband, you mean?”

She covered his hand with hers and squeezed, sending pleasure waves washing over her. “How could you say that? I’d never cheat on my husband.”

He kissed her again. “I’m glad to hear it. I missed you.”

“I missed you too but I certainly wasn’t expecting that to be the start of our reunion.”

“I’ve always believed you should start as you mean to go on.”

“In that case,” she said, swinging her legs from the lounger. “There’s a four-poster bed just waiting to be christened.”


	5. Sexy Shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's really kinky. as always, unbetaed.

**Minseok Kim thrummed** his foot repetitively on the lush red carpet of the private plane and checked his watch again. She was late, and nothing bothered him more than people not keeping to schedule.

If she wasn’t here in the next ten minutes they were going to miss their spot and the flight would be delayed. He had several business meetings in Milan he needed to attend. He planned to buy out a strip of floundering hotels and turn them into five star boutiques. He needed to get in at the right time, make sure owners realised he was their only option, other than going bankrupt. Being late didn’t put him in the right light.

He didn’t care that she was just a temp and had only been called a few hours earlier, informing her she was needed for a job that would take her away for a week. It was no concern of his if she couldn’t decide what to pack, or if she had been caught at short notice. He needed a PA and he his normal one, Wendy, had called in sick. Just what he needed. She caught a stomach bug and didn’t dare to fly in case she got him sick as well.

Movement caught his attention and a breathless face, with high flushes in her cheeks, appeared in the door way of the small plane. Her long dark hair was caught up in a chignon, leaving her face fresh and youthful.

“I’m so sorry,” she gasped. “I came as fast as I could.” Then she caught sight of Minseok and the colour in her cheeks increased. She looked away, flustered. “I only got the call a couple of hours ago, and I couldn’t find my passport. I don’t normally need it for jobs.”

Minseok understood her reaction at seeing him. He had this affect on most women. Striking-looking, he had salt and pepper hair that gave him a more distinguished look than his thirty-one years should have allowed. His dark eyes and full mouth could have belonged on an actor or model, and he consciously kept himself fit, not wanting to lose his physique to what he thought of a ‘middle-aged spread’.

“Don’t worry,” he said, his annoyance at her tardiness deflating at the sight of her.

As she climbed on board, he saw she was wearing a skirt-suit, and that particular skirt was short. Very short.

She caught him looking and pulled at its hem self-consciously. “My normal suits were at the dry cleaners,” she said by way of an explanation.

“No need to apologize.”

He wasn’t going to complain. The incredibly long legs the skirt exposed were slim but shapely, and adding to their length was a pair of three inch heel fuck-me shoes.

Minseok felt his cock quiver inside his suit pants and he purposely adjusted the folder he was reading to cover it.

_Down boy._

But she sat down opposite, crossing those incredibly long legs, pointing those sexy shoes towards him, and his dick jumped.

The air hostess approached them. “You need to buckle up,” the hostess said, shooting him a flirtatious smile. “We’re going to be taking off soon.”

He smiled back, but it was nothing more than courteous. The sensible flats the hostess was wearing did nothing for him, especially when he had the shiny black leather heels of his new PA cocked provocatively in his direction.

“Can I get you some drinks before we take off?” the hostess asked.

“Sure.” He raised his eyebrows at the woman opposite. “Will champagne do?”

“Oh, yes. I mean, I don’t normally drink at lunch time, but if you’re having some...”

“Champagne it is then.”

The hostess ducked off. “Right away, Mr. Kim.”

Minseok leant forward, his hands clasped together. “You still haven’t told me your name.”

She smiled, her full mouth generous, and held out a hand on him. “Sooyoung Park.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, Sooyoung.”

“Likewise.”

Their eyes locked for a moment and he knew instantly that she was as attracted to him, as he was her. The hostess arrived back with the champagne and they both sat back in their seats, the moment was broken.

He couldn’t take his eyes off those shoes. It was a thing he had for years, an immediate attraction to any woman wearing a pair of sexy heels. There was something about the shape of a woman’s foot and the smell of leather that just got things going.

She uncrossed and then crossed her legs again, giving him a quick flash of black lace between her thighs. His fingers gripped tightly on his folder, his knuckles showing white. He wasn’t going to last a whole flight if she was going to keep doing that to him.

She caught where his gaze landed and her cheeks flushed again.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said, clearly mortified.

He gave a brief shake of his head. “Don’t be.”

Her mouth twitched in a smile and she picked up her glass of champagne, taking a nervous gulp. The plane started to move, taxiing across the runway until it stopped for a moment. Then its engines roared back to life and the small aircraft thundered up the runway and lifted up into the sky.

She gripped the edges of her seat. It was her turn for her knuckles to turn white.

“Nervous flier?” he said.

She nodded. “Especially on small planes. There’s just something about them that doesn’t seem possible that they should stay in the air.”

He leant forward, “Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

She took another gulp of champagne, perhaps using alcohol to stiffen her nerves. The plane levelled out and the seatbelt sign went off with a ping.

“So, what is it you need me to do?” she asked.

He opened his folder and pulled out a sheaf of paper. “First of all, you can familiarise yourself with my timetable. I’m going to need you to make sure I make each appointment.”

He half-stood to pass her the papers, just as she leaned across to take them. Their hands med in the middle and the paperwork slipped from their grasp, sliding to the floor.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said, falling to her knees, gathering the spread documents towards her. Her round as was shaped perfectly beneath the tiny skirt. Her naked pale thighs disappearing beneath its hem, hinting at the first swell of her creamy bottom. The heels of her shiny black stilettos were only inches from her ass.

Minseok got down in front of her, helping her pick up the paperwork. Though he knew his erection was huge and obvious beneath the expensive material of his suit pants, he couldn’t help her seeing it. She looked up, her gaze travelling across the bulge and up to his face. Her nipples poked hard through the thin white of her shirt, and they locked eyes.

Suddenly they were on each other, kissing frantically. Their mouths were hard against each other, tongues seeking and exploring. He pulled at her shirt, his hands finding the heavy swell of her breast beneath the lace of her bra, the nub of her nipple hard against her palm. Frantically he pulled the lace away, exposing her flesh. His fingers found her nipple and he squeezed hard. He lowered his head, his mouth encircling her hardened nub, sucking, pulling her nipple into his mouth. Her fingers were in his hair and she moaned above him.

Her other hand reached down, finding the hard length of his cock beneath his suit pants. He gasped against her breast as her strong fingers rubbed him through the material. He took her lead, his own fingers slipping up her smooth thigh, pushing the short skirt up around her waist, his fingers finding the lace of her panties. She parted her legs for him and with two fingers he rubbed the damp lace still covering her pussy, feeling her sensitive clit. She gave a little sharp intake of breath when he hit.

Minseok glanced down to those shoes and the shiny black leather. He lifted his head from her nipple, wrapping his arms around her back, gently lowering her to the floor.

“I don’t normally do this,” she gasped.

“Neither do I,” he said, grinning wickedly. “But you couldn’t turn up wearing that skirt and those shoes and not expect me to try something.”

“Someone might come in?”

“Nah, the staff could smell the sexual tension the minute you walked in.”

She lay back on the thick carpet, the short skirt rucked up around her waist. Her exposed breasts jutted towards him, her puckered nipples large and dark in relation to the size of her breasts.

He knelt between her thighs. His fingers trailed down the length of her extraordinary long legs, and he pulled her foot, and that shoe, up towards him.

With his free hand he unzipped himself, and his cock, huge and throbbing, sprang out of his pants. Sooyoung’s lips parted as she took in his length, her tongue slipping out, wetting her lips. While he would have loved to push his cock into that beautiful mouth, feel her tongue teasing its tip, he didn’t have that in mind.

He tugged the rest of his pants down and pulled her foot, still encased in its sexy shoe, against him. The cool sole of her shoe pressed flat against his balls and the underside of his cock, the heel pushed with just the right amount of pressure against the tight hole of his ass. His hand slipped up and down the hard length of his cock, moving back and forth, but only on one side. The underside of his cock was pressed against the sole of her shoe. It felt incredible, and the scent of the leather filled his nostrils, turning him on even more. He imagined her toes curled inside the pointed tip of the pump, separated only by a strip of hard material.

Sooyoung sprawled in front of him, her thighs spread. The lace of her panties was pulled one side and her hand worked the sensitive nub of her clit. One hand separated her pussy lips, giving him the perfect view of her most intimate opening, and her other hand rubbed her clit in ever increasing speed. She was breathing hard, her cheeks and chest flushed. Her eyes focused on his cock as he masturbated against her shoe.

Sooyoung was sexy as hell, but it was her other foot Minseok focused on; the sharp spike of the heel, the sensuous curve of the instep. His cock swelled a drop of pre-cum glistening on its tip.

Her body stiffened and bucked. She threw her head back, and cried out loud as she came. He was only moments behind, his cock swelling at the sight and a surge of semen powering through him. He clutched his dick against the bottom of the shoe encased foot he was holding, the heel pushing harder against his asshole. A creamy stream burst from his slot and he grunted his release, cum spraying down over her thigh, and the shoe he’d been masturbating against.

They panted together, allowing the last waves of their orgasms to wash over them. Sooyoung pushed herself up on her elbows, and they stared at each other, surprised and amazed at what had just happened.

“You’ve ruined my favourite shoes,” she teased.

“Don’t worry, I can buy you plenty more in Milan.”

“Are you planning to wreck those as well?”

“Only if you let me.”

He had a very strong feeling he wasn’t going to get much work done that week, and for once, he didn’t care.


	6. Nine to Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed

**Ever since Joohyun Bae walked** in the office three weeks ago, every guy in the place had attempted to ask her out.

Yixing had watched each one get turned down, slinking away from Joohyun’s desk with rounded shoulders and a hung head. It hadn’t taken long for the whispers about her being a lesbian to start bouncing around the office.

Yixing would have to call a meeting about the gossip. As the boss, and with Joohyun as his P.A., people would listen to him. He didn’t tolerate mean-spirited rumours in his workplace, especially not about this particular woman.

At five-feet-two, Joohyun stood a few inches shorter than his five-foot-ten frame. She wore her blonde hair twisted up, but her habit of shaking it loose to twist the knot back up afresh had shown off its silky, long length. She’d been blessed with a delicate, straight nose, big brown eyes and high cheekbones. Her makeup was always light and classy, and she favoured short skirts which showed off her incredible legs.

Yet her appearance hadn’t been the reason he’d hired her. Joohyun also had a capacity for extreme organization, an area which he was lacking. Her drive and commitment to her work made her stand out from all the twenty-something’s he’d interviewed for the job. There had been no doubt in his mind about who would get the job and he wouldn’t be surprised if she sat in his position within a couple of years.

He couldn’t deny finding Joohyun insanely attractive, but Yixing didn’t intend to do anything about it. He was her boss and he intended to keep their relationship professional. Anyway, she’d shown absolutely no sign of being interested in him. Though plenty of women in the office had tried and failed to get in his pants, Joohyun’ air of disinterest did make him wonder if the rumours held any truth.

Yixing sighed, tearing his thoughts from his sexy P.A. He had half an hour to kill before his next meeting. The thoughts of Joohyun had left him restless and he opened his web browser bringing up one of his favourite sites.

The image of a round-bottomed girl popped up, a think cock plunged deep into the tight hole of her ass. Yixing’s own dick stirred, blood rushing to engorge it.

Everyone else in the office had their sites monitored, but he was the boss; he could do whatever the hell he liked. Checking out porn sites while his staff worked gave him a thrill.

A link popped up at the bottom of the page and he clicked on the small box, bringing up a video of a skinny blonde girl bending over. As he watched, another girl, this one brunette, began to play with the tight pucker of the blonde’s ass. She ran her finger over the star, gently pushing her finger inside. Then she pulled out a six inch dildo, complete with thick veins, and brought the toy to her lips. Using her salive, she lubricated the head and then applied it to the other girl’s ass, rubbing at first, and then sliding the dildo deep.

The moans grew louder and he turned the volume down, worried someone would hear. But the sight of the two girls got him going. His cock swelled and he rubbed his erection through the front of his pants. He couldn’t go into the meeting with a raging hard-on. He’d need to go in the bathroom and let off some steam before then.

But he couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from the girl with the huge dildo deep in her ass.

“I’m sorry to interrupt...”

Joohyun burst through the door and christen leapt up in guilt.

Grabbing the mouse, he fumbled to click down the page, but only managed to knock the mouse off the desk. He tried to snatch it back up, but the back of his hand hit a pot of pens, scattering them on the floor.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said, rushing around to his side of the desk to help him clean up. She fell to her knees, gathering the pens toward her, but then glanced up to hind his erection directly in front of her face.

Movement on the computer screen diverted her attention. She took one look at the girl having the huge dildo plunged in and out of her ass and stared up at him, her eyes wide.

“Oh!” she gulped, her cheeks filling with colour.

He leaned over and switched the screen off. _Damn it._ Now she was going to think he was a total horn-dog like the rest of his staff. What the hell had he been thinking?

“I’m sorry,” she said again, getting to her feet and backing away. “I really should have knocked.”

With that, she reversed out of the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

Yixing put his hands on his head.

_Shit, shit, shit._

He would never be able to look her in the eye again. It wouldn’t surprise him if she handed in her notice. Her treatment here so far bordered on sexual harassment.

\--

Joohyun avoided him for the rest of the day. He hid in his office, feeling like a total creep. Back at home, he found himself running the incident over and over his head, cringing every time. He spent a restless night worrying about how to straighten things out with Joohyun the next day.

But the next morning, Joohyun took it upon herself to approach him.

Her gentle knock came at the door and she walked in the office.

“Hello, Mr. Zhang,” she said. “I believe we need to have a private meeting.”

“Joohyun,” he said, standing from his desk. He was about to start the apologetic spiel he’d been practicing all night, but something about the way she held her body and the glint in her eye stopped him.

She turned back to the door and flicked the lock. “You should have done this yesterday,” she said, a hint of smile on her glossed lips.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about what happened.”

“Don’t be,” she said, approaching him.

She’d left her suit jacket over the back of her chair, and now wore a tight, sleeveless black top and the short, pleated skirt of her suit. Her breasts pushed high in a plunge bra, her flat stomach and slender hips defined perfectly by her classy but sexy outfit.

She put both hands on his desk and leant toward him. The swell of her breasts pressed together, creating deep cleavage he simple couldn’t help but stare at.

“So, boss,” she said. “Do I get a repeat performance of yesterday, only this time for real?”

“What do you mean?”

She walked around to his side of the desk and pushed both him and his chair away. Reaching up, she unclipped her hair, allowing her lock to swing in a smooth sheet down her back. Standing between him and his desk, with her back to him, she bent over his desk, pushing paperwork on the floor. The desk was perfectly at waist height, so her breasts and stomach pressed against the dark wood. Her ass was pushed out, her legs straight.

“Joohyun...” he started. But he had no idea what he was going to say/ he was too stunned at what was happening.

She reached behind her and flipped her skirt up so it lay on her lower back, exposing her ass and beautiful bare legs. A tiny black thong disappeared between the creamy globes of her buttocks. With the same hand, she pulled the tiny strip of material to one side, revealing the glass plug wedged in her ass.

“So this is what you like, huh?” she said, twisting to look over her shoulder. “I’ve been sitting on my chair all morning with this in my ass, imagining all the things I’d like you to do to me. I think I had about three orgasms sitting there, thinking about you.”

He gasped, but his dick responded to the sight of this stunning woman splayed across his desk. His erection tented in his trousers and her eyes flicked down to the obvious bulge. She smiled.

“I hope that dick is as big as I got a preview of yesterday.” She gave a little jiggle of her bottom, enticing him over.

He struggled with his conscience. It was against his beliefs to sleep with his staff, but he couldn’t turn this down. To hell with his self-imposed rules.

This was one time his cock was going to rule his head and he stepped towards her, his hard member leading the way. He reached out and put his hands on her bottom, squeezing her tight, firm flesh.

Joohyun pushed her ass out to him. “Play with it.”

He took the flat head of the plug and slowly pulled the rounded glass from her body, slick with lube. He pushed the toy back in again and she moaned.

“Oh yeah, that’s so good.”

Yixing took in the sight of the freshly shaven lips of her pussy, her pink skin already glistening wet. With one finger, he pushed inside her. She was hot and wet, her tight muscles clamping down on his digit. With slow, precise movements, he slicked it in and out.

His cock was rock hard, needing to be touched.

“Oh, fuck.”  
Desperately, he worked the zip of his pants, unhooking the bottom and letting the item of clothing pool around his feet. His erection jutted from his body, its head swollen purple, pre-cum already leaking from its tip. He took it in his grip and pumped back and forth, his balls tightening in pleasure.

He pumped his finger in and out of Joohyun, while building a rhythm on his cock. But the smooth lips of her pussy and sweet pucker of her ass were too enticing. He wanted to be inside her.

“I want to fuck you,” he said.

She glanced back over her shoulder, swinging her long blonde hair out of the way. “Why do you think I’m here?”

He didn’t need to be told again. He pushed the head of his cock against her opening, rubbing a couple of times, lubricating the head, before pushing inside her.

The tightness was exquisite. Her sheath gripped him, offering just the right amount of friction.

He turned his attention back to the plug, pumping the toy back and forth. At the same time, he thrust into her, feeling her pussy slide up and down his hard length. Joohyun reached down between her thighs, her fingers finding the hooded nub of her clit, and she rubbed in ever increasingly frantic circles.

“I want you in my ass,” she gasped. “I’m ready for you.”

Yixing forced himself to stop fucking her, holding still inside her.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. What do you think the plug’s been preparing me for?”

He slipped the plug out of her ass, the tight muscle loosening ready to take his think length.

He spat on his dick, lubricating it, and pushed the swollen head inside her. He sank into her tight passage, just an inch, and she squeezed his head in a firm grip.

“Is this okay?” he asked, gritting his teeth to stop himself from shooting his load.

“Oh, yes. Keep going.”

He slid deeper and she pushed back on him taking him fully. He was right up to his balls now. Slowly, he pulled out, almost slipping from her, and then thrust back in again.

Using two fingers, Yixing pressed into her sopping folds, finger-fucking her as his cock thrust into her ass. Her fingers clawed the edges if his desk, her knuckles white. She cried out as her orgasm mounted, unable to control the wave flowing over her.

She pushed back harder and he slammed into her, her muscles pulsating around his thick cock, massaging his orgasm on.

His balls contracted and spurts of hot cum filled her. He cried out as he came, certain the whole office would hear them coupling. He jerked, and jerked again, as the aftershocks sent little spasms of pleasure through him.

Joohyun’s back heaved beneath her skirt as she caught her breath. Yixing slid from her body and pulled her up from the desk, holding her back against his chest. He nuzzled her neck.

“I never thought it of you,” he said, kissing the little spot behind her ear. “You just never seemed the type.”

She twisted around. “Why? Because I was so busy fending off all the little boys in your office? I don’t fuck little boys, Yixing. I had my eye on you the whole time, but you were always so professional. I knew I needed the right moment to get your attention.”

“You had my attention at the interview, but wow, you certainly know how to make an entrance.”

She gathered her blonde her hair and twisted it into her customary style. Within moments she would be back to the business woman he’d hired.

Before she left, she wrapped her arms around her neck, pressed her lean body against his, and gave him a long, slow kiss. Joohyun broke away before he could get excited again and headed toward the door.

“That’s to keep you going till next time,” she said, over her shoulder. She opened the door and paused.

“And next time you see me just sitting at my desk, I hope you’ll be wondering what’s going on beneath my skirt.”


	7. The Girl Next Door

**Jongdae Kim stood in the road,** watching a woman take in shopping bags from her front step. He knew his mouth hung open, yet he felt incapable of doing anything about it.

Seungwan Son had been his next door neighbour for almost ten years now, yet seeing her came as a shock.

Technically she was his parents’ next door neighbour, but now Jongdae was back home, he guessed that made her his as well.

He hadn’t really thought about her while he had been away. Okay, that was a lie. He had thought about her, but it was only the occasional, _I wonder what she’s doing now._ It certainly wasn’t anything like the thoughts currently racing through his mind.

Of course, at nine, he had barely noticed her, except to kick a ball out the front of their houses, or sometimes dig worms in the backyard. At that age he hadn’t even thought about her being a girl. It wasn’t until he hit thirteen, and she was then eleven, that he suddenly discovered he didn’t want to play with her anymore. That when she ran up to him, with her big toothy grin, wanting to join in the games with him and his friends, he found himself turning away from her, embarrassed her had a girl for a friend. It didn’t help when his friends teased him. ‘Jongdae’s got a girlfriend,’ they catcalled. ‘Seungwan and Jongdae up a tree...’

A couple years younger than him, she’d been tall and leggy, like a newborn foal, with a mouth that seemed too big for her face and strong, dark eyebrows. She was geeky and gawky, and as she approached her own teenage years she suddenly became aware of all her imperfections and carried herself as such.

Back then, Jongdae barely gave her a second thought. At sixteen, he was out playing football, and by eighteen he’d left home for college. Sure he’d visited back a couple of times, but they’d always missed each other.

Now here he stood in front of a woman he had once played in the dirt with and he could barely speak.

She looked up and saw him, her face lighting in a smile. The bags dropped to the ground and she ran up to him, flinging her arms around his neck in a hug and then breaking away.

“JD! I hoped I’d bump into you.”

“Seungwan... You look...Wow, you look...”

She grinned at him, the once too big mouth now full and voluptuous in her striking face.

“Good?” she finished for him. “I hope you’re trying to say ‘good’.”

“It’s been, what, two or three years, Dae. Not that long.”

“Long enough. You’ve...errr...blossomed.” He couldn’t help his gaze flicking down to the front of her shirt, where her breasts swelled in creamy humps beneath her low-cut, tight fitting sweater.

“You mean I’ve finally got tits, don’t you?” she said, her mouth pouting, her eye with a wicked glint.

“Well, they’re kind of on display,” he teased.

“I waited long enough for them. I intend to make the most of them.”

He flushed, heat rising to his cheeks. “How long are you back for?” he asked, hoping to change the subject. Somehow it didn’t seem right to be talking like this to a woman he’d only ever known as a child.

She shrugged and tossed her sheet of dark hair behind her shoulder. “Not long. Just got the few weeks off, so I figured I’d come down and see the folks? How about you?”

“Just finished my course, so I guessed you could say I’m between things at the moment. I’m staying here until I can find a job.”

“Great. We’ll get to spend some time together then. You know, catch up and stuff. Are your parents in?”

“No,” he said. “They’re both out for the day—shopping I think. Yours?”

“Nope,” she said with a cheeky grin.

His stomach rolled in a nervous flip as he dared himself to ask the question. “You want to come in for a coffee?”

She gave a nonchalant shrug, but the spark in her eyes said different. “Sure.”

Jongdae picked up her bags for her and put them inside her parents’ porch, and then they walked across the yard to his own parents’ house.

Seungwan looked around, smiling. “It looks exactly as I remember it.”

She dropped down onto the couch as though she lived there herself.

“You want coffee then?” he asked.

“In a minute. Let’s talk first.”

Sitting down on the couch, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was a true beauty now – those string eyebrows that had seemed strange in childhood now framed her face, matching her thick dark hair. Her legs seemed endless and, as she crossed them, he wondered what it would be like to run his fingers down the length of her thigh.

But it was her hand that found his leg, her long fingers, tipped with blood red nails, touching the breadth of his thigh. Her hand rested there. Though she spoke, it was all he could think about, so conscious of the heat of her palm through the material of his jeans.

She tilted her head to one side, looking at him intently. “I should have said before how you’re looking good, too, Jongdae. You’re a man now, but then to me you always seemed like a man, even when you were only sixteen.”

His cock twitched at her touch, the blood rushing, engorging it.

Jongdae shifted in his seat, leaning forward, trying to hide his arousal. But he was well endowed and his erection ran like a ridge beneath his jeans.

He really shouldn’t be thinking of her like this—the sweet, gawky, and sometimes annoying little girl from next door. Of course, he had only ever been two years older than her, but at that age it could have been a different generation. She had always just looked like a child to him.

 _Only,_ he thought as she leaned towards him, pushing the swell of her chest towards him, her cleavage a dip into the promise of pleasure, _she wasn’t a little girl anymore._

Seungwan narrowed the distance between them, her face only inches from his. He could smell the sweetness of her breath, the faint hint of perfume, and she looked up into his eyes, studying them, judging his reaction.

“Seungwan...” he started to say, but he had no idea how he intended to finish the sentence. Luckily he didn’t get the chance as her mouth, lips as soft as satin, pressed against his own. He resisted for only a moment, some part of him still worried he was somehow corrupting the sweet girl next door, but then her mouth opened, her tongue expertly teasing his lips, seeking permission to enter, and he realised this wasn’t the kiss of a sweet, innocent virgin. This girl knew exactly what she was doing.

She reached down and took hold of his hand. Lifting it up, she placed his palm against the swell of her breast and he could feel the hard nub of her nipple beneath the soft material of her sweater.

His cock ached to be touched, now uncomfortable beneath the restraint of his jeans, but Seungwan let go of his hand and reached down, her fingers massaging the hard length through his jeans. His balls throbbed in a dull, but pleasant ache, and he kissed her harder. His hand slipped beneath her sweater, seeking upwards until he found the rough material of the lace of her bra.

Seungwan pulled away for a moment and then quickly pulled the sweater over her head. The sight of her firm, young breasts cupped in only her white lacy bra made him want to come there and then. She reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, shrugging the strap off her shoulders and dropping the item to the floor. Her breasts were full and round, dark areola crinkled at the centre, just begging to be touched.

His eyes were wide. “Jesus Christ, Seungwan.”

She lowered her lashes at him, but pushed out those perfect tits. “This is okay, isn’t it?”

“Too right, it is.”

Wanting his bare skin next to hers, he tugged his t-shirt up over his head and threw it down to join Seungwan’s lingerie.

Then his mouth was at her breast, his lips circling hard, crinkled skin of her nipple. He sucked it, gently at first, but when she laced her fingers in his hair and pushed him against her, he sucked harder and allowed his teeth to grate her sensitive skin.

Her free hand still massaged the length of his cock through his jeans, but then her fingers found his zippers and tugged it down, wrestling with the button to pop it open. Then he was free, the cool air kissing his hot skin.

Jongdae raised his head from her nipple and kissed her mouth again, his fingers in her hair. Her fingers wrapped around his dick and she pumped him in a slow, but steady motion, her thumb skimmed his head, moistening his shaft with his pre-cum. Wanting to repay the pleasure, Jongdae’s hand sought beneath her short skirt, feeling for the cleft between her thighs. His fingertips met the lacy material of her panties and he rubbed her gently, feeling her wetness already sopping the lace.

He went to pull the material aside, but she grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

“Wait,” she said. “I’ve got something for you first.”

Seungwan slid off the couch and positioned herself between his legs. Jongdae realised what she had in store and he groaned in anticipation.

She was down on her knees. Deliberately looking up at him from beneath her long lashes, she let her tongue snaked from between her lips and, starting the base of his cock, she licked up in a slow deliberate movement. She reached the tip of his dick and her tongue circled around the purple swell of his head, licking the bead of moisture from its slit.

“Oh, fuck, Seungwan,” he moaned, thrusting his hips forward, desperate for her to take him fully in her mouth.

But she gave a little smile and teased her way back down, stopping at his balls now, taking one into her mouth and sucking slowly, before moving onto the next. Jongdae’s hands gripped the edges of the couch, his knuckles white, desperately fighting the urge to grab his own cock and masturbate all over her.

But he wanted this to last, and he didn’t want to show himself up like that.

Instead, he tugged on her arm and she allowed his cock to pop from between her lips.

“Come here,” he said, his voice harsh, and pulled her up towards him.

She climbed on top of him and straddled his thighs, his cock pressed against the wet material of her panties.

Jongdae quickly slid his hand between them and pulled the material out of the way. She was soaking wet and smooth, and he slid a finger deep inside her.

Seungwan gasped, her red fingernails digging into his shoulders, but she sank onto his hand, grinding against him. He added a second finger stretching her tight walls.

“Now,” she said into his ear. “I want you to fuck me now.”

He wasn’t about to argue. Withdrawing his hand, he took hold of his cock and positioned it at her entrance. Seungwan shifted her hips, and there was the perfect moment of resistance before he slid inside of her, her hot tight muscles gripping him tightly. She sank on him hard, pulling him deep within her.

Jongdae grabbed her ass, his fingers tight against the firm skin of her buttocks, helping her move on his dick.

She bounced up and down, her head thrown back, exposing her beautiful long neck. Her hair draped down her back, tickling the top of her bottom and the backs of his hands.

He watched his cock slick in and out of her bare pussy, his jaw gripped tight, knowing his orgasm was close. Reaching out, he used his thumb and rubber her clit in steady circles. Seungwan gasped and her head fell forward, her face buried into the skin of his neck. Her tits bounced as she moved and her fingers dug into the skin of his shoulders. She cried out, the walls of her pussy clenching tight against his cock, and his own orgasm powered through him. He jerked hard as he came inside her, filling her, and she bore down on him, drawing him deeper than he had even thought possible.

She went limp on top of him, her thighs still wrapped around his, and he felt himself go soft inside of her. When their breathing slowed back to a normal pace, she sat up and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

“Wow, Jongdae. Do you have any idea how long I have dreamt about doing that with you?”

He laughed. “I’m not sure I want to know. It probably wouldn’t have been legal.”

She bent her head and kissed him, long and slow. His cock jerked inside of her and he could barely believe he would be ready to go so soon.

The front door slammed open, the sound of voices drifting through them.

They both froze, staring at each other. Jongdae’s parents were home. _Oh shit._ Even though they were both consenting adults, the last thing they wanted was to be caught half naked and screwing on his parent’s couch.

Seungwan clambered off of him, grabbing his shirt and clamping it between her thighs. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall and into the bedroom.

“Jongdae?” his mother’s voice called out to him. “You home?”

He could hear footsteps approaching his room and he frantically looked for somewhere to hide Seungwan. But there wasn’t enough time and so he just motioned for her to stand behind his door. There was the briefest of knocks before the door was pushed open. Jongdae only just had time to get his pants back on before his mother’s head peered through the door.

“Hey, Dae. You seen the Son’s girl from next door? Seems she’s home from college, but her parents can’t find her. all her bags are in the porch but she’s nowhere to be seen.”

Her eyes caught sight of the pale sweater and he grabbed it, trying to stuff it under the bed covers. But the game was up.

“Jongdae?” her voice was warning.

“Hi, Mrs. Kim,” said Seungwan, her head popping around the side of the door.

Jongdae’s mother’s mouth opened in surprise, but nothing came out. Instead, she gaped a couple of times and then said, “Oh, right. I’ll let your parents know you’re safe then,” and hurried back out the door.

Seungwan ran to the bed and clambered on top of him, both of their bodies tense with unreleased laughter. Their hands clamped over their mouths until his mother was a safe distance away and then they both burst out laughing.

“Your dad is going to kill me,” said Jongdae.

“Aw, your mom won’t tell. And anyway, it’s not like I’m a little girl anymore.”

 _No,_ Jongdae thought. _You most certainly are not._


End file.
